User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve Zombie Origins (Part 1: Christmas Quits!)
HM-HM! ORIGINS! All right, let's just get right to it: TITLE: STEVE ZOMBIE ORIGINS! Narrator: Ha-Ha! Ok All right. So it was a night before christmas and all says is a town nobody was starring... AHA! Except Steve in his corvette. Ha Ha! (Corvette is black) Steve: Dashing Through the snow, In a one horse open sleigh, but... Over the fields we go... Laughing all the way... Ha! Ha! :P Narrator: Steve was decided (Cool) to go to Stella's house because everbody was gone there for christmas! Na Ha! Steve: ;D I can't wait to get everbody my presents. It's totally not a box with Pizza Hut Glob one. Steve: Eh eh, Ho Ho Ho! *knocks lots on hard door* Knock! Knock! Stella: Who's there? Steve: It's me! :P Starbucks! Stella: *Opens door* Oh hey Steve how ya doing, why don't you just come on in? Oh... I told ya don't have to bring a present but come on darling, let's go! Steve: Gee, it was sure nice of you to invite us all here, Stella! Your definitely cool with me, Weapons! )< Stella: Oh, your just being nice now, Steve. Come on! Everbody is in the living room! Stella: HEY! Everbody, looks who's here! It's Steve! Steve: Hey everbody, heh heh. Merry Christmas. Huh, here's a present! Steve: Eh heh i just put in on table. *He puts the present in the table errr... Then table broke* Stella: Ok, so now that's Steve is here, I... I'll really like to need champagne! Maddy: NO!! HDJAGDKAHD! Uhum, i mean... Why would you do that? Let me do it for you, huh hah! Oh nice, heh heh... *Maddy walked to the wall* UGH! Uh, let's get a drink there it is! *Maddy drank to much that's why she is like this then she flew over to kitchen heh* Wolf: Steve? Make me into a pet. Maddy: HEHHEHHEH! Let's get some drinky-drinky! UGH! Good to open, fly! *She jumps and opens fridge* Oh okay okay heh. Narrator: That is where it BEGAN!!!!! *A Zombie walks to Stella's house and groans and other zombie sounds in Minecraft version* Maddy: hyeh nyeah heeah! Good to get everbody even CHAMPAGNE CHEER!!!!! Oh, huh! Zombie: Groan! Ugh! Maddy: I just love christmas time! It's another excuse to get drunk! hyeahyeah! Zombie: Groan! Maddy: yeahyeah hehhehheh!! *Maddy turns around* Maddy: Heh heh, who's there? NO! AAAAAH! *Zombie eats Maddy* Maddy: AH! AH! NO! NOOOO! STOP! IT! NOAH! You are killing me! Uuugh! ;(... Stella: Maddy, what the heck is going on in there? OH MY GOD!... Maddy: No help me! ;( Um... ;( Stella: Somebody go help her, she is dying! MonsterGal: Oh man listen it's I got this man... Don't worry everbody, it's Wither Storm in the house! (Yes, MonsterGal's nickname is Wither Storm...) MonsterGal: Yo listen Zombie-Man! You go get... *MonsterGal punched the zombie thing and zombie now only died* MonsterGal: Yeah, you don't touch her! >;( <3 Yo, hey Maddy baby! Hey! are you okay, Maddy? Maddy: Um, *cough* Get to the... SHOPPER! Ow ow oaaah! now... well... *Maddy cough and dies* ;( sad... Winslow: POOR! MADDY! *Winslow cries and yell* Oh no! ;( ow *Cries* How could this happen now!? Steve: She dead? ;( wait... *Then Steve poke at Maddy* Poke... *Pokes again* Poke... XD *Steve continue poke and say poke but then suddenly...* WOLF: EWWW! Stop that Steve! >:( Ugh! Steve: What? She died! Wolf: You ugh... Don't let yourself for touch anybody because of that! Steve: FINE! >:( (Don't worry "Steve" is not a hater of Maddy he is just... A little stupid) Wolf: I heal her! *Heals so but Maddy didn't turn back alive* Oh no! (Maddy could not, it was too late) Steve: Ew, why was there even zombies? Steve: We have a bigger problem on our hands. O: That jerk spilled all that champagne! Stella: Where in the world could that have possibly been?? Jessefan1: It's all to me it's just a zombie, but a zombie... is not real eh but if there are more zombies in more coming check it out because ehem they might be all outside... *He faints for talking fast* Nay! Narrator: And of course, Jesse was right! Because there was MORE zombies on the way! *Narrator Mumbles* And they was for DINNER TOO! Nam nam! Jessefan1: It's better to go check outside ehem for more zombies! Em... Here it is seen, oh... Wut!!? *Sees zombies outside* I was right! There really ew are more ZOMBIES OUTSIDE! Mind: I must tell everbody else! Jessefan1: HEY EVERBODY! LISTEN UP! There are a lot more zombies outside! They must been somehow hurt the other Zombie because if we not coming they will then suddenly come and... *He talked too fast tho* So everbody we have to hide the house as FAST as we CAN! *He faints again for talking so fast* Narrator: Everbody decided to um dat go because the house was too greeny! Wolf: Uh, Jesse... I mean Monster! Same person well... what we do, eh?... :/ You gonna come? MonsterGal: No pal man! I just gonna stay with her, man! ;( She is so feeling bad lots! Wolf: I um... I don't even care! *He leaves* Narrator: So... then everbody fixed up the house so the zombies couldn't get in! EVERBODY WAS doing their part! Jessefan1... (Ok let's refer him as "Jesse" but he is the user version not the character... Same with Stella) Jesse: So Heh hey! *Breaks rock on door* I will wear the door, for shooting zombies!... *He burns with well flamethrower* He heh heh heye! :D XD *Steve blocks door with garderobe, vase, rug and freeze* Steve: Well, looks like i'm done eh ehem. Huh. Narrator: So there was so MANY ZOMBIES! Because They was beginning going for the inside! And it wasn't good because it was christmas! And I... I really wanted presents, not zombies! hum hum hum! *Cries* Jesse: It's getting really BAD out there! There are a lot more zombies! And everyone would even get bitten this is from a legend! and let's say they yet might know this And this is NOT GOOD because there are more zombies, and it means they will get to come here and eat our brains and whatever... is doesn't really matter... *Faints* MonsterGal: Gosh, YO MAN! Yo man stay up yo man! Yo man no man please get up... for me don't ya baby man... Because it's not getting cool man And oh oh come to America and oh... Oh ow!... WO AH! Oh ya c mon oh! Eh! *Throws Maddy at fridge* MonsterGal: Yo... Maddy: UGH! MonsterGal: Yo man she's crazy so much man! c mon ugh! and now i can't believe but she bet me! Like that! Maddy: Ow, ugh! *Raises up and IS a zombie!* Oh groan! Brains!... Steve: Look out behind you!... :( Jesse: Oh, do not worry about it! I just shoot it alive now! *Shoots Zombie Maddy and it's already dead for now...* Oh man i got this. :( Now it's time to make sure it's dead! *Jesse hits it with weapon* It doesn't have a brain lol! Ho ho yay yay! Like my crowbar and wow! Hey is everbody ok of you? :( What happened?... :/ We are getting outside! Wolf:... Um, Maddy? Oh hoh hoh... Steve! Why don't you... Come with heh me? :) Steve: Sorry Wolf, i have a pet now already! *Steve goes away* Stella: Oh no it is not good, it is really not good it's HORRIBLE! Hey guys! we are having gonna get her out of here! Guys i used to be a nurse but We can get her to a hospital... Wolf, why not heal even Monster? *Wolf Heals* Wolf: It is not possible! :( Why!? ;( Jesse: There is no hospital around here, it's probably oh lol nowhere to run, It's now... a way to find a way to get out of the city! Winslow: Meow-neowmemememewo-meow!? :/ (Man, why don't we just go to airport? So? :/) Wolf: Are you kidding dude me, getting to airport in CHRISTMAS EVE!? So no ew... You really need a password so, Winslow! Stella: Well, that's the only option we have... :( We gonna also need a car! Um... Anybody... Have a car? Steve: We can use my corvette! Winslow: Mew, meow meow! Jessmeow! meow outmewo ow... Om meow meow! (Ok so um let's get some ideas! Jesse, go outside and take care of the evil zombies meanwhile we er... Back up!) Soon... Jesse say: Good idea Calico man! :D WEE HOI! *Jesse goes outside...* Wolf: I take some rest... *Wolf sleeps* :/ Um... Narrator: Jesse was outside due and needed to get outside because he need to fight the zombies! :( Because that was everbody's time! :) i would also get outside to shoot some few stuff! HM HM! XD... Stella: Ok, so you stay still, I'll be right back! *Stella leaves MonsterGal in the Couch* MonsterGal: MAN! I hope this is not infected man! Ender: (Right, his FIRST Appearance now or talk role so far...) YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE, GIRL! Jesse: Zombies... Many zombies out there.... *Try to shoot but needs to once go now* I can't go outside, Hey everbody! We have to leave now! There are too many of them! *Shoots a zombie inside* YAH! Winslow: Steve, we have to hurry and get back, let's go! Steve: Um, you go really quick, i gotta do something here! Winslow: Whatever...! *Even Winslow left Steve there in kitchen* Narrator: The only zombies was getting in the HOUSE! Steve: let's see if these zombies... *Sets fire on stove* Like... Uh oh! *Notices a zombie walking to him and Steve leaves really quick* Narrator:... Oh then Steve turned on the stove, Like my mom... wont let me do... Then they decided to leave the house! They have to hurry, because the house was going to BLOW UP, any second now! *Steve drive on some zombies* *Then house blow up and all zombies in house DIED!* (It's... Well, poor house, Stella! ;( Sorry...) Steve: If you have the stove on... There will be trouble! Or else the house burns up! And if you don't have water... You die! Well Ender is here everbody in the car? Ender: Yes, You, Jesse, Stella, Monster, So Wolf too, and Me of course AND Winslow... Sadly not Maddy! ;( Steve: :( Narrator: So then they turned back to the airport!... END OF PART 1... Hope ya like it! Category:Blog posts